Janne
(last name unknown, pronounced "yan-aye") is a character who appears in the 1993-1997 Norwegian children's TV series Pelle Politibil. She is the driver of Sally Sykebil and one of the deuteragonists of the series along with Sally. Janne is played by Anne Helgesen. Appearance Janne is a middle-aged Caucasian woman. She wears a white shirt and matching pants, with a red cross cuff on one arm, signifying her ambulance driver status. The back of her shirt also has a red cross. Janne's hair is brown and her eyes are blue. Behavior Janne is generally friendly. She is shown to be very protective of Sally, and very concerned if she is threatened or in trouble. Appearances Pelle Politibil (TV series) Whenever Sally is in an episode so is Janne, never letting Sally leave her side. Season 1 Pelle Politibil Får En Venn ("Pelle The Police Car Gets A Friend") Janne is first seen in Season 1 Episode 1 of Pelle Politibil along with her ambulance Sally, though they are not focused on and do not appear for the rest of the episode. Sally is parked at the curb as Pelle and Richard are coming down the street, and shortly after Janne comes out of a nearby building, gets in Sally, and drives off. Pelle Blir Syk ("Pelle Gets Sick") Janne is first seen driving Sally by where Pelle has broken down. Rikhard gets Janne's attention and she and Sally stop to help. At first Janne gets the stretcher out of Sally when Rikhard tells her that Pelle needs help, but when Rikhard tells her that Pelle's a car she puts the stretcher back and grabs the tow rope instead. With the help of Sally Janne tows Pelle to a nearby garage, where he gets fixed along with Janne having Sally repaired as well. After both of them are fixed Janne drives Sally outside and parks her, then heads back inside to most likely pay for the repair. A few minutes later she comes out talking to Rikhard, where he accidentally reveals that Pelle can speak. Janne replies that they seem to have the same kind of cars. After agreeing to keep Pelle's sentience a secret, Janne gets in Sally and they both drive off. Janne is not seen again in the episode. Tyven/Pelle Blir Bortført ("Thief/Being Abducted") Janne is first seen driving Sally around at night, both of them having heard Lange-Leif's callout about Pelle being stolen. As they continue to drive around the city, Rikhard runs in front of Sally, forcing Janne to slam on the brakes to avoid running Rikhard over. When Rikhard tells them of Pelle's theft, Janne tells him to hop in so that they can all look for Pelle. As they do so, Sally discovers that since she has the same radio as Pelle, she can call him over it. Once she learns of Pelle's location Sally tells Rikhard and Janne, the latter telling Janne to step on it. Eventually they all find Pelle and Tasse, who stole Pelle, in a darkened field in the middle of nowhere. After Rikhard takes Tasse into custody, Janne whispers something to him. Rikhard then tells Pelle than Janne and Sally will let him sleep in Sally's garage for the night, so as to be out of the cold and safe from thieves. On their way back to town Sally plays Eeny Meeny Miny Moe with Pelle to pick who sleeps innermost in the garage. After dropping Tasse off at the police station, Janne and Sally along with Pelle and Rikhard head to Sally's garage. Festen ("Feast") Season 2 Krangel Og Spetakkel ("Argument And Litter") Belønninga ("Reward") Season 3 Den Store Bølgen ("The Big Wave") Skurkene Kommer ("The Villains Are Coming") Leteaksjonen ("Exploration Campaign") Tyven ("Thief") Arrestasjonen/Pelle's Bursdag ("The Arrest/Pelle's Birthday") Trivia *Janne came up with a fictional disease called Ambulancus Resus Minus to scare away The Ambulance Company guys to prevent them from stealing Sally. Apparently it can only be caught by ambulance drivers and gives the victim a series of red rashes on their skin. It is also claimed by Janne to be infectious. Sally made her mirror fall off on cue to help scare the guys off, to show that she herself is already "infected" with it. (Janne had actually loosened it in the previous episode to allow it to fall off). *Janne along with Sally were glimpsed in Får En Venn, but were not formally introduced until Pelle Blir Syk, and were not seen at all in På Besøk I Barnehagen. Gallery Pelle Blir Syk File:Sally_Season_1_(7).jpg|Janne showing one of the mechanics what she wants fixed on Sally as Pelle is also repaired in an adjacent bay. Festen File:Sally_Season_1_(11).jpg|Janne waiting outside an abandoned barn with Sally and Rikhard as Pelle investigates inside. Skurkene Kommer File:Sally_Season_3_(4).jpg|Janne with Sally as they talk about a letter Janne just received in the mail from two "Ambulance Company" guys who are planning to steal Sally. Leteaksjonen File:Sally_Season_3_(9).jpg|The two "Ambulance Company" guys looking Sally over as Janne speaks with them nervously Arrestasjonen/Pelle's Bursdag File:Sally_Season_3_(16).jpg|Janne making sure Sally is okay after the two "Ambulance Company" guys tried to steal her. Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters